Problem: A jar contains $5$ red marbles, $8$ green marbles, and $7$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Solution: There are $5 + 8 + 7 = 20$ marbles in the jar. There are $7$ blue marbles. The probability is $ \frac{7}{20}$.